Moments
by MissaSempai
Summary: A series of Zutara drabbles based on a word list
1. City

City.

Zuko was giving Katara a tour of the fire nation capital, she had been there before but never got a chance to really see it. They went to all of Zuko's favorite places in the city, right now they were taking a stroll through the marketplace. As the sun began to set and the torches began to light up, he lead her much to her chagrin away from the market. She looked at him with a cute pout, "Where are we going to now?" He just smiled and shook his head, "It's a surprise but trust me you'll love it." They made their way to the center of the city where a large stage was and three women dressed in red had just begun to dance, moving smoothly and fluidly almost like a water bender. The way her eyes lit up while she watched made the entire day worth it.


	2. Sit

Sit

It has been three years since the war ended and every year during the hot season they would all take a two week vacation to Ember Island. Sokka had made the mistake of stealing Katara's towel and was currently running from her in terror. "Give me back my towel! I'm not going to sit on the ground and get covered in sand!" In a last move of desperation Sokka balled up the towel and threw it at Zuko who caught it, with his face. She stomped over to Zuko irritation written clearly across her face, being fairly smart he handed her the towel smiling nervously the whole while. Moments later it was unrolled on the ground next to him, she sat on it and patted the spot next to her invitingly. They sat together, whispering plots of revange for Sokka amoungs themselves.


	3. Breast

Breast

Zuko woke, feeling the firm pull of the rising sun and looked over at his still sleeping wife. He liked watching her while she slept, the slow rise and fall of her breast with each breath, the peaceful look on her face, and the occasional soft whispers in her sleep. He gently traced the palm of her hand with his index finger waiting for her to wake up. Her hand gave a light twitch, then another until finally she opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. "Good morning." He returned her smile, "Good morning Katara."


	4. Sword

Sword

Katara watched with intent eyes as Zuko trained with his swords for a long time before finally walking up to him, "I want you to teach me." His expression quickly turned to one of confusion. "What? You want me to teach you how to sword fight?"

She gave a determined nod. "When fighting Ty Lee...she took away my bending, and I want to. Need to, learn to fight with out water bending incase I can't or if there is no water." He pulled out his knife, the one Iroh gave him and Lee rejected handing it to her. "It isn't a sword, but it will have to do until we can find you something better." She took it, her expression of hard determination turning to a soft look of gratitude.


	5. Moon

Moon

Watching her water bend under the full moon was like watching liquid fire, fluid, dangerous, and passionate. Zuko watched her from his perch up in a tree, hoping she would not notice him. He felt like he was intruding on something private, something he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't look away. She was stand in the center of a pond moving fast but still fluid motions, water dancing around her in intricate patterns that reminded him of a fine lace. What amazed him the most though was that during all of this she seemed so serene and at peace. He looked away his voice barely above a whisper, "I shouldn't be watching this..."


	6. Fire

Fire

He had a natural attraction to fire at least that's why he he felt the urge to anger her, for a glimpse of that fire in her eyes. That at least is what he would tell any one if they asked why he decided untie the back of Katara's swim suit. Her she covered herself with the mostly fallen top, eyes narrowed dangerously, Zuko could see the inferno of rage dancing behind them, he took a nervous step back. For every step back he took though she took one forward, the last thought he had before he took of running from the livid water bending master was, "When you play with fire you get burned."


	7. Elf

Elf

Katara and Zuko watched their five year old daughter Lin do 'cart-wheels' which were really more rolling around in the dirt than anything else. She had her fathers slender face and pale skin but her mothers blue eyes and wavy brown hair she looked very elf like. Suddenly she burst into tears and began to wobble over to her mother clutching her clutching her knee the entire time. "M-m-mommy I h-hurt my knee really b-bad." The scrap was tiny and not even bleeding but Katara smiled and gave it a soft kiss, "There my little elf, I gave it a magic kiss so it's all better." Almost instantly the tears stopped and she smiled and ran off to play some more.


	8. Anger

Anger

Zuko had never seen Mai this angry or hurt, he looked away wishing he could spare her the pain, "Is this why you're leaving me Zuko?! Her? How long," She took a deep breath to try and compose herself her voice turning from angry to cold and hard, "How long was this going on before you decided to leave me?" He didn't answer, couldn't answer and hurt her more, but she wouldn't take his silence. The calm demeanor that she had managed to force herself into shattered and she screamed, "Answer me!" He looked at her his expression mournful, "It's...it's been almost a year." He flinched expecting screams but none came just a strangled sob, Zuko started to reach out to her. "No! Don't touch me! Just go, go to your precious water bender! Leave me alone...."


	9. Love

Love

He had no idea when he fell in love with her, he only knew when he realized it. She was the ambassador for the southern water tribe and they would meet frequently to discuss treaties, trades, and conflicts. Over time we began to meet more frequently outside of the meetings, as friends. It was one of the times they met in Aroma, one of Katara's favorite restaurants in the fire nation that it hit him. She came in wearing a simple red and gold cheongsam that fell down to her feet, his breath caught in his throat. She gave him a soft smile, "Hello Zuko" at first, he couldn't say anything he just nodded dumbly until the connection between his brain and throat started working again, "Hello you look...nice." Dinner went smoothly after that, they discussed friends, politics, and any other little thing they could think of before they paid and left. As they reached where they would normally part ways he took her hand, "If you would like I could walk you to your hotel." She gave him a warm smile and nodded, "That would be lovely."


	10. Red

Red

Katara smiled at the sight before her, Zuko looked nice in red but it was nice to see him in something other than the reds and blacks of the fire nation. He looked at himself in the mirror admiring his new earth kingdom gown, the deep green material falling down to his knee's almost completely covering his long back pants. He looked at Katara with a slight smirk, "I still prefer red, but it isn't bad." Katara matched his smirk with one of her own, "Well then, perhaps we can get you some air bender robes like Aang's, would you prefer that?" His eye twitched and he shook his head, "I don't think that orange and...yellow" He says yellow with some disgust, "Are my color." She just laughed and pulled him out to the dining room where their friends waited.


End file.
